The present invention relates to a camera positioning seat for capturing an image and then displaying the image on a display device. By a positioning seat engaged with the camera, the camera can be fixed to the display device. No collision occurs. The structure of the positioning seat has a simple structure and can be assembled and detached convenient. Moreover, the engaging direction of the positioning seat 10 can be changed as desired so as to change the arrangement of the camera.
As those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 87309468, 87305922, 86210124, 85220368, etc. each camera has a casing. A circuit unit formed by a plurality of electronic elements is installed within the casing. A lens is installed on the circuit unit. The image capturing portion of the lens is correspondent to an opening at the front side of the casing for capturing the outer image. A seat is installed at the bottom of the casing. Therefore, the camera can be placed on the display device of for example a computer screen or other monitor. Through transmission of network, the capturing image is transferred to a screen of a corresponding side.
However, the prior art camera is placed on the computer screen by the bottom thereof without any fixing device. Therefore, it is possible to fall down due to carelessness and thus, it is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a camera positioning seat for capturing an image and then displaying the image on a display device. By a positioning seat of the present invention, the camera can be fixed to the display device. No collision occurs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera positioning seat, in which the structure of the positioning seat has a simple structure and can be assembled and detached convenient. Moreover, the engaging direction of the positioning seat 10 can be changed as desired so as to change the arrangement of the camera.
One feature of the present invention is that a camera positioning seat includes a connecting device, an hook, and a position device. The connecting device has a connecting piece. One surface of the connecting piece has an embedding piece, a rear surface of the camera being installed with a buckling groove with respect to a position of the embedding piece. An elastic hook is installed at one lateral side of another surface of the connecting piece/ The position device has a fixing box, and a sticky object is installed at one surface of the fixing box. Thereby, when the camera is to be fixed to the display device, the embedding piece of the connecting piece is embedded into the buckling groove at the rear side of the camera, and then the hook at another surface of the connecting device is hooked to the fixing box. Afterwards, by the sticky object of the fixing box is fixed to the display device and thus, the camera is fixed to the display device.
Another feature of the present invention is that an end of the hook without being connected to the connecting piece is installed with a buckling portion protruded outwards, and the lateral side of the fixing box is installed with a notch so that the buckling portion of the hook is protruded to the notch of the fixing box for hooking one lateral wall of the fixing box. Thus, the hook can not separate from the fixing box. As the hook is desired to separate from the fixing box, it is only necessary to push the buckling portion of the hook inwards so that the buckling portion of the hook is never hooked to the lateral wall of the fixing box, and meanwhile, pulling outwards the connecting device, the hook will separate from the fixing box.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.